A technology for two communication devices to conduct a wireless communication is known. With the known technology, the two communication devices conduct communication of a wireless setting according to a short-distance wireless communication (that is, a wireless communication according to a Near Field Communication (NFC) protocol). The foregoing wireless setting is a setting for conducting the wireless communication according to a communication protocol (for example, IEEE802.11a, 802.11b) which is different from the NFC protocol. Consequently, the two communication devices can conduct the wireless communication according to the wireless setting.
Moreover, a technology of storing a once-set wireless setting, and using the stored wireless setting upon re-establishing the wireless communication is also known.